Serqet
Adelah Abeni is a Wakandan Diplomat to New York and a particularly public figure as much as she would prefer being behind the scenes. She is known to be stern and straightforward, but can show a casual side in relaxed, social situations. Typically curious, she enjoys when people share experiences with her. When not caught up in the business side of life, its not uncommon to find her in quiet spots in the city or engaging in some sports in a park. Serqet"N tends to keep a fairly low profile, being a localized name in terms of actions in the community. She tends to work against common criminals, keeping the streets clear of problems that affect the people that live there. Background Adelah was born and raised in Wakanda in a small mining village. Along with her parents and two other siblings, they all worked the mines together, gathering resources for the country. Being workers for the longest time, they werent wealthy or particularly well off, but they got by. They secured themselves by stumbling upon some untapped veins and using them to bring themselves up out of worker status and into industry leaders. As was custom, time eventually came for daughters to be prepared to be offered to the Black Panther. Adelah was the eldest of her family and became the offering for her village, being sent off to live at the royal palace. She'd receive training and priming for her role as a Dora Milaje with the bonus of also acquiring an education and developing interests in technology, business, industry and more. The combination of roles to fulfill and tasks to complete were difficult, but well worth the cost. As she grew older, she was conditioned and ready to take her life in new directions. She assisted in expanding her family's business, selling gems and crystals for technological purposes while close eye was kept on her to send her off on a new venture. Wakanda needed someone that could represent and benefit them outside of their own country and she became the one for the job. Adelah was educated further on foreign powers and how her new diplomatic role would fit into it. Not to be sent without some form of protection, she was gifted an exosuit, hidden away as a backpack to use only when needed. It would fulfill the role of enhancing her abilities and be a tool as an extension of her service. Now capable of fulfilling her newfound duty, she was sent abroad on a boat to the new world, her only means of transport being a car to drive around on international soil. Her new position as diplomat settled her into New York where she would take up residence as her home away from home. It was here where she would manage the needs of Wakanda, acting as liaison for their needs, wants, and desires as an international power. After a lengthy stay in America, Adelah would be called back home to Wakanda to deliver all of her reports in person in order to determine what steps her country should take next as an active force in foreign relations. The timing of her return was perhaps critical or planned as soon, heroes had disappeared, leaving lower levels behind and villains to do ask they please. She might have counted herself lucky, although she was left embittered having to observe what was going on from afar without the ability to help. She did build up some connections to the community she worked within. Constrained to her home country, she took some time to visit her family and spend time with them, though it wasnt always meant to be so peaceful. Parademons had visited her home and reports spread that they were attacking elsewhere. It was a fight to keep the order, to keep the peace and most importantly, to protect Wakanda at all costs. She donned her exosuit, gifted to her as something to be used outside of her home, now being used to defend it. She hadn't ever fought with such passion and effort prior, but she had to protect what she loved and was her duty to defend. With the passing of the disappearance of heroes and the invasions, Wakanda permitted for her to return to her former duties back in America where she currently resides. Personality *Explosive - She has the tendency to be on a short fuse and can annoy easily, often times resulting in large fits of frustration or anger depending on the circumstance. This generally tends to come forward when matters don't tend to follow in a smooth progression. I.E., excessive interruptions, miscommunication, losses in translation and the like. *Regimented - She tends to carry herself in a particularly uniform manner. She prefers things to be neat and tidy and generally without flaw; well organized. Breaches in this form will tend to be met with scrutiny and strong judgement and if it falls under her jurisdiction, possible punishment. *Explorative - She is curious about many things outside of her own livelihood and experiences. This leads her to look into things that strike her fancy to know more about them and how to add them to her growing catalog of knowledge. Does it have a purpose or use? Assist in everyday life? Accomplishes nothing? She just wants to know. *Steely - She can be particularly stern and likely come off similarly to a stone in a river. She doesn't move, but everything else flows around her. Shes straight to the point and deadpan about her thoughts and feelings; sincere. Holding back just isnt her style. *Code of Ethics - A follower of the law, she has no desire to break it and will act accordingly in situations. Yet, as a diplomat and ambassador, the needs of her native land and leader can bring her to supersede that of what surrounds her. Having a firm belief in reciprocation, when offended, she will likely seek to return the favor, feeling that if the individual intended to bring an offense forward, they should also suffer the consequences related to it. Logs *2017-12-05 - Mission to Latveria - Heroes are dispatched to coerce help from Doom. *2018-01-23 - Signal Man Gets His Lights Put Out - One of the recent escapees from Arkham Asylum, Signal Man, commits a crime. It gets the kind of attention he doesn't want. *2018-01-28 - Ghosts, Plants, and Diplomats - When Alexander wanders into a New York library to look for something, he's not expecting to meet the cutest little plant-girl ever... or the scariest woman he's ever met! *2018-04-12 - A Riot Well Wasted - Mutant fear in Gotham City! How gauche. Let's just hit things instead. *2019-01-23 - "Death" of Superman: Superman Returns - Superman (2.0) gets in over his head, and some surprising backup arrives. *2019-02-02 - Malus Aforethought - Dr. Malus wants Ultra-Girl's symbiote, and will do what it takes to get it. *2019-04-07 - Cut Off One Head..- And the others will get bullets! Category:Marvel Hero Category:Marvel Original Category:New York City Category:Wakanda Category:Marvel Taken